Encantadora
by Agridulce Luna
Summary: Por petición del Consejo eventualmente se celebraría una boda; y para Yondaime Hokage no habría una mejor novia que la primogénita del clan Hyuuga. Hinata era linda, eficiente, atenta, recatada… una princesa y quizá una puta.


¡Feliz comienzo de año!

* * *

Naruto no me pertenece.

One-shot, semi-AU (podemos obviar la existencia de Kushina o Naruto? ...Y creo que todos los eventos cronológicamente dichos en el manga); ciertamente PWP (+18 por favor) pero con un poco de argumento, creo?

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Más rápido —ordenó Yondaime Hokage.

Ella obedeció sin hacer la más mínima pausa, claramente existiendo una jerarquía entre ellos y, a pesar de la familiaridad, para Minato ya no era fácil recordar desde cuándo la princesa Hyuuga se arrodillaba frente a él, bajo su escritorio, y usaba sus suaves e hinchados labios, lengua y garganta para satisfacerlo.

O se dejaba poner a horcadas sobre él.

Aquellos actos —ajenos incluso para sus ANBU— parecían ya tan lejanos que podía decirse que tenían una rutina. Sin embargo él nunca se cansaba, complacido de tener a una joven tan hermosa especialmente justo después de una larga jornada burocrática, de firmar interminables papeles o tener que escuchar las quejas o pobres ideas de los ancianos del Consejo.

Era revitalizador cuando tenía sus senos rebozando por entre sus callosas manos, y recibir las frecuentes visitas de Hinata incluso servían como motivación para mantenerse en forma a pesar de obviamente tener un trabajo de escritorio. El Hokage, por muy importante que era su rango, no faltaba a ninguno de sus entrenamientos con Kakashi-san o el insólito Maito Gai, no con tal de no decepcionar la princesa Hyuuga cuando sus pálidas manos se posicionaban en su pecho, para que pudiera apoyarse en sus rígidos abdominales o se sintiera segura al verse sujetada en medio de sus bíceps.

Y justo ahora cuando ella lo estaba engullendo tan perfecto, una y otra vez, repitiendo subir y bajar la cabeza al ritmo que él había ordenado, con su cálida lengua acariciando sus palpitantes venas y la mirada concentrada, fija en lo que hacía, Minato sintió sus testículos apretarse.

Entonces él sacudió sus caderas, empujó un poco más profundo —solo un poco, enterrando su miembro justo lo necesario, ella tomándolo tan bien— y puso entonces una de sus manos detrás de la esbelta nuca. Sin ejercer más fuerza y sin necesidad de decir lo que seguiría, Hinata se detuvo, ruborizada, observando a sus ojos y chupó con fuerza.

No eran nada, al menos no todavía y Minato lo tenía presente. Probablemente en un futuro lo fueran aunque no era del todo seguro; la especial petición que había hecho el Consejo para él reposaba desde hacía meses en su escritorio pero no había un nombre escrito allí.

Por ahora hacían lo que hacían simplemente porque Hinata Hyuuga era buena en eso.

Minato pasó de sujetar su nuca a llevar sus dedos por entre sus suaves y fluidos cabellos, tal y como si tocara agua, y pudo sentir su clímax llegando, sus piernas y abdomen tensándose en anticipación.

Una última succión por parte de ella y Minato por fin materializó su orgasmo.

—Trágalo, Hinata —ordenó con firmeza, como si acaso con los labios de ella tan pegados a su piel hubiese otra forma de terminar aquello.

No, no eran nada aún, sin embargo Minato sintió un poco de inútiles celos al tiempo en que se vaciaba en ella.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tiempo atrás, un día del que no podía tener certeza, un informe de misión había sido puesto en la pila de documentos de su escritorio y debió haber durado un buen tiempo allí, quizá semanas porque habían cosas más importantes que atender.

Hinata misma había venido a su oficina tiempo después, insegura de si existía algún error en su informe. Ruborizada porque no sabía si había sido revisado por alguien ajeno a la torre Hokage.

Ella no necesitaba el dinero, era claro, pero _necesitaba saber_.

El Yondaime Hokage asegurándole de antemano que no había nada de lo cual preocuparse —tratando de hacer parecer que no se permitía ningún tipo de desliz— abrió la casi olvidada carpeta, y entonces entendió por qué el rubor en el angelical rostro de la kunoichi.

Fue en ese momento en que el Minato empezaba a descubrir cómo de buena era Hinata en usar su boca, susurrar y abrir sus piernas, y que había usado ese tipo de habilidades en la misión descrita: atrayendo un peligroso hombre, ahora encerrado junto a sus numerosos guardias en la principal prisión de todo el País del Fuego —"_Oh, claro"_, Minato apenas recordaba autorizar su ingreso a dicha prisión—, Hinata había engañado a casi una multitud para que en algún momento durante la noche la dejaran sola con su target, sólo para mostrar su real propósito y capturarlo apenas estuvieron solos.

La descripción era corta, la especificación de detalles inusualmente sesgada y pasando por alto la enumeración de acciones realizadas, pero era claro como el agua que Hinata había usado su cuerpo en más de una forma para someter a su oponente.

No era del todo… _inusual_. Incluso los shinobis, como había pasado con él, debian tener en claro durante su formación que la seducción podía ser una excelente arma. Es más, Yondaime Hokage estaba orgulloso de su programa de control de la natalidad o contracepción —especialmente con las kunoichis— porque, _claramente_, habían diversos factores que podían suceder durante una misión.

Incluso simplemente enamorarse.

Curioso pero omitiendo cualquier tipo de comentario, sólo diciendo una apropiada felicitación por el éxito de la ya archivada misión y después de firmar los documentos, él la despidió de su oficina hasta nueva orden. Sin embargo cuando quedó solo en su oficina y a pesar de que aún habían cosas más importantes que atender, Minato pidió que le fuera traído un particular documento.

De color rojo indicando que contenía información sobre un criminal, Yondaime Hokage recordaba no haber leído tan minuciosamente la sincera y detallada declaración del preso como lo hacía en ese momento: Hinata había metido su mano entre los pantalones de hombre y había dejado que rudas manos sujetaran sus senos bajo la ropa. Así es como había atraído al hombre, como había alejado otros peligros como sus guardias. Las palabras "puta" y "zorra" habían sido dichas más de una vez en la explícita descripción del hombre y Minato podía imaginar el sonoro gruñido que hizo éste cuando había ordenado que lo dejaran solo con ella.

La imagen que inevitablemente se formó en su cabeza era —evitando usar una palabra inapropiada— _encantadora_. Lo suficiente para hacerle sentir una pequeña pulsión en su ingle: Hinata dejándose elevar contra una pared, alzando sus piernas hasta entrelazarlas tras la cintura de una borrosa imagen masculina, sólo para sacar luego de su ropa un largo kanzashi (1) y ubicarlo peligrosamente en la garganta del hombre.

No, no era inusual ese tipo de comportamientos en una misión —él mismo había dejado en su juventud que más de una mujer se acercara a él—. En términos más estrictos sólo se trataba de técnicas y estrategias.

Sin embargo la imagen de ella así, _encantadora_, le resultaba particularmente erótica.

Hinata era una _Hyuuga_ y si sabía algo de dicho clan eran su elitismo y reglas, su poca condescendencia, de casi constantemente mirar por encima del hombro, de ser unos completos bastardos prejuiciosos.

Los Hyuuga no seducían. No se rebajaba a instintos carnales.

Hinata era una Hyuuga pero por un momento había actuado como la puta de alguien más.

Ese día Minato, dejando de lado la descriptiva carpeta roja, se enfocó en realizar más trabajo de lo habitual evitando pensar en ella.

**.**

**.**

Días más tarde inevitablemente la imaginó.

No fue durante un sueño, en el recordatorio húmedo e involuntario de alguna madrugada sofocante.

Fue estando en medio de su oficina, a la mitad de su jornada, despierto y muy consciente de lo que pasaba por su mente y de lo que aquello le hacía sentir.

No podía evitar preguntarse si la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga se había comportado de esa forma en otras misiones. Quizá había un número vergonzoso de hombres —tal vez también mujeres— que sólo ella sabía. ¿Incluso algún otro ninja de la misma Aldea había usado sus dedos dentro de ella, retorcidos, implacables, obligándola dar un grito agudo?

Un poco más y su propio miembro pediría por especial atención.

Recordó un vago detalle, una de las frases escritas en aquella escandalosa declaración del criminal: "_Seguro le encanta coger bien profundo, como una buena puta, ¿no?_

Quizá.

Quizá le gustaba sentirse mareada y desorientada; ahogándose en el placer que sólo un hombre le permitía al entrar en ella, mientras sus femeninas manos se posaban a cada lado de un musculoso cuerpo mientras resistía los golpes duros de la fornida pelvis elevándose contra ella.

Quizá cansada y disfrutando de su posición, Hinata posaba su cabeza en los hombros del otro sintiendo el material de una camisa de malla contra sus senos.

Ese día, pocos momentos después de vertir su semen en su mano, Minato recibió sin sorpresa la noticia que había estado esperando, por fin firmada por el Daimyo del país. Los ancianos del Consejo sin duda eran rápidos en los temas que les interesaban, y al parecer un Kage soltero no era una imagen del todo impresionante.

**.**

**.**

Sólo bastó un mes después de recibir la petición para que Minato estuviera dentro de ella. Él mismo ruborizado le fue difícil exteriorizar en voz alta si todavía era virgen, considerando lo que _sabía_ de ella a la vez que sentía que era _demasiado_ apretada para no serlo. Pero la expresión de ella era determinada y con eso bastaba para continuar deslizándose y saliendo de ella, con su femenino sexo absorbiéndolo y casi reteniéndolo allí cuando intentaba retirarse.

Esto por supuesto no era de conocimiento del Consejo o del clan Hyuuga, y la permisividad de Hinata sólo podría deberse a que ella misma sabía que sería la elegida: habiendo sido informada sobre la demanda de una boda en el más alto rango político y que la novia debía ser de su clan, Hinata misma se había acercado a él.

Ella, que pertenecía a una familia con fuertes conexiones y un _Kekkei Genkai _importante —no tan peligroso para darle tal poder pero lo suficientemente eficaz para intimidar otras aldeas—, ya podía imaginarse en el altar junto al Yondaime Hokage, incluso cuando todavía no era oficial: la boda se realizaría cuando por fin apareciera el nombre de la novia en otra orden firmada por el Daimyo.

Hiashi estaba probablemente más que feliz; ¿quién mejor partidaria que la primogénita del clan? Hinata sería una perfecta esposa. Linda, eficiente, atenta, recatada, aburrida… Incluso aunque no hubiese amor desempeñaría su papel con la precisión impecable que se esperaría de la futura matriarca del clan.

No había mujer más digna para presumir la eventual unión del clan con la persona más poderosa de la aldea: ella haría lo que alguien con el título de Hokage le pidiese; ella lo haría sentirse superior, lo satisfaría en la noche y le haría el desayuno en la mañana, detalles que sólo podrían resultar en favoritismo por parte del líder de Konoha hacia el clan.

El Consejo, _por_ _supuesto_, debía estar también alegre; habían escuchado que dicha primogénita, la princesa Hyuuga, era una joven fácil de manipular.

Yondaime Hokage por su parte estaba simplemente deleitado en sentir paredes de terciopelo a su alrededor, orgulloso de que aún no había explotado dentro de ella a pesar de haber creído al segundo en que la penetró que sería lo primero que haría porque, _Dios,_ _ella estaba tan apretada._ Sentado sobre sus rodillas, ubicado en medio de ella y continuando empujando, Minato sostuvo con mayor fuerza la parte posterior de los muslos de ella y separó más aquellas piernas, su corazón palpitando incontrolablemente cuando miró hacia abajo y tenía la mejor vista de su cuerpo mientras la poseía, viendo a su grueso miembro deslizándose dentro y fuera —y a Hinata que no parecía importarle lo expuesta que estaba mientras arqueaba su espalda, y sus hombros y nuca rozaban contra la cama bajo ella y sus senos rebotaban con cada empujón.

Ella misma arremetiendo sus generosas caderas más contra él a pesar de la postura buscaba igualar el ritmo de las embestidas que recibía.

—¡Ahh! —gemía cada vez que lo sentía todo dentro.

Minato aún aferrado a la parte posterior de los muslos de ella, otra vez recordó aquella escandalosa frase, de cómo le gustaba a la princesa Hyuuga _bien profundo, como una buena puta, _y perversamente decidió oprimir su hinchado clítoris con el pulgar obteniendo como recompensa un exquisito grito cuando el placer irradió a través de ella. No podía ser, pensó entonces Minato, la primera vez que soltaba un sonido como ese en presencia de alguien más.

—P-para —ella suplicó a pesar de que alternadamente también pronunciaba suavemente "_Más, más profundo_".

Las manos de Minato en la piel de ella debían doler, más cuando inesperadamente él elevó más sus piernas, pasando una al otro lado, juntándolas un poco y las enganchó sobre uno de sus hombros, e inclinándose sobre ella comenzó casi que inhumanamente a acelerar sus embestidas. Para Hinata se sentía como si Yondaime Hokage estuviera golpeando cada parte de ella y el encuentro se volvió desmesuradamente sonoro con sus pieles chocando, los fuertes gemidos de ambos y los húmedos pliegues recibiendo todo de él.

Minato no cedió en su posición sentado sobre sus rodillas, con los dedos de su pie firmes contra la superficie de la cama, sus brazos sosteniendo las exhaustas piernas de ella dándoles un perfecto ángulo, manteniéndola levemente ladeada; y cuando gotas de sudor comenzaron a gotear por su frente y humedecer sus rubias pestañas, Minato aún así pudo observar con embeleso cuando ella empezó a buscar frenéticamente con sus manos algo a lo que agarrarse y se mordía los hinchados labios hasta casi saborear sangre mientras sentía que su climax aumentaba… Entonces ella arqueó la espalda aún más cuando la ola de placer por fin la superó y sus claros ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Minato no pausó su ritmo, pero la sensación de las aterciopeladas paredes de ella contrayéndose alrededor de él lo estaba llevando al límite.

—Hokage-sama —susurró ella en el momento exacto para asegurarle que no pensaba en nadie más.

—_Ngh_. —Con la mandíbula tan apretada que probablemente se hacía daño, Minato finalmente sucumbió mientras con esfuerzo se retiraba justo a tiempo para manchar con su espeso semen la piel de la princesa.

Quizá el violento sexo se debía a un intento por superar —_borrar, desechar, degradar—_ lo que cualquier desconocida figura había hecho con Hinata antes. Quizá se trataba de obligarla a menospreciar cualquiera que fuese el próximo toque que le hiciesen porque ya nunca más sería suficiente para ella.

Quizá Hinata sí era una joven completamente sumisa, una princesa dócil, la mujer digna para casarse con él, pero allí sudorosa bajo él era evidente que lo que acababan de hacer —estuviera acostumbrada o no— era algo que el lado ninja de ella debía siempre disfrutar: brutal, duro y excitante sexo.

Minato sonrió mientras bajaba a ella y la besaba por primera vez.

**.**

**.**

Yondaime Hokage y la primogénita Hyuuga no eran nada, pero entonces el nombre de ella apareció por fin en un intachable y elegante papel que llegó al escritorio de él y con la sola calidad y peso de dicho objeto Minato supo que el Consejo deseaba para ellos una boda que que debía durar al menos tres días de festividades.

El nombre de Hinata Hyuuga aparecía en elegantes letras.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Minato nunca le preguntó si después de esa primera vez con ella había existido alguna otra misión que ameritara la omisión de detalles.

Él por su parte nunca había vuelto a revisar minuciosamente sus informes ni arruinar sus siguientes encuentros con ella al realizarle cualquier tipo de interrogatorio sobre sus posibles actividades. (Siendo él una figura tan incuestionable quizá hubiese escuchado la confesión de cómo los labios de ella habían atendido el miembro de alguien más; de algún cuerpo golpeando fuerte y rápido contra ella; de ella llegando al orgasmo mientras agonizaba de placer en territorio ajeno).

Así, todas esas semanas mientras él mismo la llenaba, entraba profundo, la hacía llorar hasta dejar caer suavemente su cuerpo en éxtasis, Minato había ignorado todo eso.

Ahora, sin embargo, no podía seguir ignorándolo. Se habían casado ese día.

—Eres mía —dijo, su voz muy por encima del sonido de sus dedos raspando en medio de su femenina intimidad. De levantar y abrir sus rosados pliegues formando húmedos sonidos.

Hinata se retorció. El grave tono con el que Minato había dicho aquello parecía más una amenaza que otra cosa. El apretón de la otra mano de él en una de sus muñecas era fuerte y probablemente dejaría hematomas.

Hinata podía soportarlo, Minato sabía, y su lengua por fin se arremolinó hasta que se encontró con el hinchado clítoris.

Tal vez realmente eran celos, pensó para sí mismo, mientras admiraba lo excitante que le parecía que ella todavía vistiera el mismo blanco kimono con el que llegó al altar apenas horas antes.

_(Pensó también que antes de la boda no habían surgido rumores; ¿habría sido gracias a que él era el Hokage? Quizá si Hinata hubiese sido entregada a otro hombre —alguien menos poderoso, un shinobi de medio rango, incluso alguien de su clan—, el cuchicheo habría surgido antes. Pensó si más adelante, cuando hubiesen pasado semanas, surgirían rumores desde los más recónditos lugares)._

(Desde su ubicación trató de mirarla con decepción pero él _sabía_ muy bien que una linda, eficiente, atenta, recatada, _aburrida_ Hinata no habría sido tan perfecto).

—Minato —gimió entonces su esposa y aunque no podía ver su rostro el temblor que sintió a través de ella le hizo formar una sonrisa y hacer que sus dedos se movieran rápidamente dentro y fuera de ella sin pausa.

(Ella había estado diciendo su nombre tan acogedoramente desde que la ubicó con lentitud sobre las sábanas).

—Nnngh, Mina-to.

(Tan _encantadora_).

Minato desvergonzadamente sorbió y el femenino cuerpo se levantó y arqueó contra la boca y mano de él, y con el agarre en su muñeca ya olvidado Hinata pudo tomar con sus dos manos la cabeza bajo ella mientras gritaba en placer. Minato incapaz de detenerse continuó sus acciones hasta que ella estuviera completamente satisfecha y colapsara aturdida.

Cuando en la siguiente hora él embistió no por última vez hasta venirse dentro de ella, y su esencia lechosa se vaciaba por completo, salpicando contra sus paredes internas, decidió que ya era hora de ir y agradecer personalmente al Consejo e Hiashi Hyuuga, creyeran o no en sus palabras.

Igualmente les dejaría en claro no acercarse a ella. Su esposa _era solo de él;_ no era alguien a quienes ellos pudiesen manosear con sus corruptas mentes, de susurrarle al oído cuando les complaciera. Pensaban que era ingenua, manipulable y con poco valor, y pensaban que él la haría sentir despreciada y la obligaría a buscar consuelo en ellos; pero ellos simplemente no sabían cuán equivocados estaban.

Hinata era suya desde la primera vez que se masturbó con su imagen.

Era toda suya y Hinata con sólo una mirada se lo aseguraba cada vez que entraba en ella o se sentaban a desayunar.

Gratamente se lo había asegurado cuando pronunció en el altar un suave "Sí" con la sonrisa más real y alegre que le había visto en toda su vida.

**.**

**.**

Por supuesto, semana después, nadie se atrevió a degradar a Hinata-sama.

Incluso aunque Yondaime Hokage tuviese principalmente un trabajo de escritorio, ningún desgraciado quería ser la víctima del llamado Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha.

**.**

* * *

(1) Pieza metálica o de madera que se utilizan en los peinados tradicionales japoneses.

.

Gracias por leer! Durante el 2019 comencé a escribir un long-fic SasuHinaMina pero el proceso ha sido muy lento sin poderme enfocar; mientras decidí escribir este one-shot porque aún sigo fascinada por este crack paring. En fin, alguien más por ahí con Síndrome Postvacacional? Reviews?


End file.
